Curiosity about Christians and a Rant about Rumors
by Java Trinomial
Summary: Two for one sale! ^_^ Reviews are cool! Akio will fall.
1. Why is Christ still Alive?

What a strange heathen I am.  
I got a Bible for my birthday,  
King James Version.  
  
I've been reading it at night  
and dreaming of the desert  
and the ancient tribesmen  
who created the tales  
that became the Bible  
and wondering.  
  
God, men, women.  
Purity and honor.  
Kill whomever  
has dishonored you.  
What, a Biblical Bushido?  
That's what I seem to read.  
  
But is that what it is?  
  
Kashira, kashira,  
gozonji kashira?  
From tribes living in the desert  
to televangelists.  
Did it really translate all so well?  
  
Why do people turn to it?  
  
I looked for a while,  
between the laws,  
into the promises.  
And I saw things.  
  
It's not the specific words  
that people are attracted to  
but the idea  
for a better tomorrow  
to be loved  
to be accepted  
to never have to give up hope.  
  
That's why Christianity is still alive.  
Because it's figured out  
a way to say "You are loved,"  
which is a very good thing  
to be able to believe.  
  
It is a cradle.  
It is a crutch.  
I don't deny that, to my cynical side.  
  
But everyone has a crutch.  
Only one in a million lack one and survive.  
It's an unstable world, you know.  
  
If it works,  
if we can walk,  
the crutch is right.  
  
And if it doesn't,  
get a new one.  
Or learn to walk on your own.  
  
It doesn't matter what color it is  
or size or shape.  
As long as it works,  
and you don't use it  
to smash someone's head in  
we should accept each other's crutches.  
  
Even Akio had Anthy.  
  
Pretty strange book, that Bible is.  
  
~~~~~  
A/N: Okay, Sierra. Let me specify.  
  
A crutch, in the idea I was thinking, is the main belief in your life that keeps you going. Maybe it's God. Maybe it's the Goddess. Maybe it's the fact you haven't seen every episode of Star Trek with Q in it (which was, for a while, my only reason for not throwing myself in front of a truck once.) Maybe it's faith in humanity.  
  
My cynical side says a crutch is only a crutch. I am not only my cynical side. one's "crutch" can be far more than that. It can be an idea worth dying for.  
  
If you worship God, Goddess, or an invisible pink unicorn (whoever said that in a review, you kick butt) doesn't matter to me. Only if you are using the crutch to smash people's head in. Or trip them.  
  
Sekai wo kaeru. 


	2. An Annoyed Rant Read At Your Own Risk

I'd like to know  
who's spreading  
all these stupid rumors.  
  
Like the idea  
that you can't pray in school.  
  
Of course you can pray in school.  
During passing,  
your study,  
lunch,  
you can git down on yur knees  
an' call out to th' Lord Almighty Halleluiah!  
  
You just can't make everyone else pray.  
Having a teacher lead a prayer  
is considered making everyone pray  
because if you don't, what the hell are you you commie atheist?!  
  
Secondly,  
who says  
Christians are being persecuted.  
  
You say your brother  
was pursued by a horde of Atheists  
for wearing a cross?  
  
Ten bucks sez  
he was evangelizing incredibly annoyingly  
and two kids told him to fuck off.  
  
"Persecution" is overrated  
in the US.  
  
Ooooh, the Ten Commandments?  
  
Let me remind you of the first one:  
  
"I am YHWH thy God, which have brought thee out of the land of Egypt, out of the house of bondage. Thou shalt have no other gods before Me."  
  
Well.  
YHWH is one specific God, you know.  
Not a general one - very, VERY specific.  
Let me remind you of the First Amendment:  
  
"Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof;"  
  
Christianity is a religion.  
The Ten Commandments is an Abramic religious symbol.  
Putting it up in courtrooms by itself is establishing Abramic religion.  
  
Mkay?  
  
Now then.  
  
I'm tired,  
so I'm going to go off,  
and cool down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Authors Note in Poem Form:  
  
Sierra, I respect your religion.  
I know your religion.  
I know this will probably annoy you.  
I know you think GOD is good.  
Please, if you review,  
tell me something other than this.  
  
Morning Star, don't waste my time.  
  
Everyone else:  
this is officially an annoyed rant.  
Do not take it as my established opinion.  
  
Sekai wo kaeru, y'all. 


End file.
